


Flower Petals

by Artisticdaydreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dan, Crying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobic Language, Kissing, LGBT characters, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NASA, POV Dan Howell, POV Phil Lester, Phan - Freeform, Teacher Phil, early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticdaydreamer/pseuds/Artisticdaydreamer
Summary: A 90's type universe with the main character Dan Howell. Daniel Howell is an average kind of person. But he is smarter than everyone thinks he is. Behind all of the self deprecating jokes he is somewhat of a genius. He works at NASA and finds somewhat happiness in doing what he loves. But he has theory. A theory that might change how people think of him and the world around him. Sadly, no one takes him seriously and thinks he insane. The only person that really believed in him was his grandmother but she died and he is in a deep depressive state. Skip to a totally different universe to a happy theater teacher named Phil Lester. He lives a fairly descent life with his roommate Stacy and her girlfriend. But he feels something missing. its not money or joy, but something missing





	1. Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic that I am pretty proud of. Its a pretty weird idea but its fluffy and for general everyone (has a few curse words though) the only warning is that in one part of the story there are some homophobic slurs yelled at so if that triggers you be aware of that.

Playlist

_Intertwined- Dodie_

_La vie en Rose- Edith Piah_

_Strawberries and Cigarettes- Troye sivan_

_Human of the year- Regina Spektor_

_Wilson (expensive mistake)- Fall out Boy_

_Impossible year- Panic! at the disco_

_Hand of God (outro)- Jon Bellion_

_Car Radio- Twenty-One Pilots._

_New York Soul II- Jon Bellion_

_MY MY MY- Troye Sivan_

_(I will post more songs the further I go)_

* * *

 

_Intertwined_

_So breathe_  
Breathe with me  
Can you drink all my thoughts?  
'Cause I can't stand them  


_Intertwined_

Tot. Dip. Tot. The rain clouded my ears while walking to the station. I didn’t bother to get an umbrella because frankly I enjoy the rain. The noise it makes. Tot. Dip. Tot. Sometimes it tries to tell a story from how hard or soft it is. I was known for my poems in school. I was usually bullied for it, but I didn’t care because I knew my words have some meaning... to someone at least. My parents always have faith in me. With my crazy theories or my poetry. But my Grandma had the most faith. She would pray for me every night when she should’ve prayed for herself. Grandma, that was a word that made me think. How?

 

She died a few days ago and I couldn’t stop sobbing because she... she cared the most with her comfortable words. She gave me hope in my most depressed times. But I couldn’t think about her at this time. I had to focus on work. I stepped into the building and it was full of chaos. Well the normal chaos. Scientists running to their labs. Engineers walking to their models of rockets and astronauts walking to their posts. “Good morning Daniel.” “Good morning Mrs. Liz.” Liz was a register here. She was always sweet and kind. But she thought my theories on the world were strange. But she was always curious.

“Mr. Levi would like to see you in his office.” “Oh god what is it this time. I told him it is mathematically impossible for the plasma rocket to work. He is so stubborn sometimes.” “You know who else is stubborn Howell?” She looked at me with a face of sarcasm. “Ya ya I know. Just let me get this over with.” “Wait you need this.” She handed me an envelope that said “Daniel Howell” on it. Mm I guess if he is going to use my first and last name this is going to be important. I walked to his office and prepared myself for the lectures. I knocked on his door and waited for a response “come in and take a seat.” I walked into his office. “Mr. Levi, I know we have been over this but it’s math- ““we aren’t talking about that Howell. Open the letter up.” I hesitantly looked at the letter and started to open it. I gasped. How in the world did he get my plans? “How did you get these!?” “Why did you make these?” He asked me with pure annoyance. They were my plans on different galaxy’s. They were hard to obtain but I did get to... get a hold of them. “Look sir you don’t have to get into this. It’s like what you always say another one of my silly theories.” “Look Howell you have to focus on bigger things.” “But these are bigger things! This could be possible I know it!”

“Listen to me HOWELL you need to put you brain in a logical place. Already the station in a hectic state with all the project. This spaceship could be our future. So, all I need of you is took look at these plans and check the possibility and we will be great friends ok?” “But Mr.— “No buts. Do you want to keep your job?” I reluctantly nodded my head. “Good now go do your work and I will check in your progress.” I left the room with anger filled with me. Of course, all of the other scientist and even Liz was staring at me, but I didn’t care at that point. I needed to find those plans. I know there are people in different worlds. And maybe there is a one person who will care and understand me. I later got a call and It was my friend PJ. We have known each other for 7 years now. We meet in college and it wasn’t the normal meeting. I was at a party and doing some poetry and a drunk PJ went up to me a kissed me right on the lips. I later got him back in his dorm and we became best friends ever since. “whats up nerd” “back at it to you, whats up anyways” “uhhh nothing just you know wasting my time how about you?” “ugh just got yelled at by Mr. Levi” “if it makes you feel better he is a dick” “ya but I really gotta go. Listen I need to figure out how to get back those plans” “mmmm I got an idea” “ok spill.”

 

I know this is short but the next one will be longer I promise

 


	2. Human of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it is phil Lester’s point of view. He is basically getting ready for the day and meets a strange women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty funny no warning  
> Less serious than last chapter

_ Human of the Year _

 

_ Why are you so scared? _

_  
You stand there shaking by your pew _

_  
The icons are whispering to you _

_  
They're just old men _

_  
Like on the benches in the park _

_  
Except their balding spots _

_  
Are glistening with gold _

 

* * *

I heard my alarm going off but i didn’t Bother to get up. I spent way to much time yesterday binging riverdale. I mean teachers can have some fun right? I didn’t bother to get up so I grabbed my phone to check the time. Shit. I was 5 minutes late and I just got this job. I rushed to my closet and picked out some black jeans, a polo shirt. I had to make some kind of image to the school so they don’t think I am a anime, youtube loving person even though I really am.

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and put it in the toaster “hey looking good hot stuff” I looked over and it was Stacy. I raised my eyebrows. “Ugh forget it I will never take away they gayness out of you.” I laughed “so are you going to go to YOUR job?” “Ehhh don’t feel like it. Probably going to go see lily we have a date night.” “Ohhhh well don’t have to much fun.” “Oh shut up and stop acting like a dad and you need to stop dressing up as one.” “Do you think I want to wear this stupid shirt I just have to fool the parents today that I am a “responsible adult.”

Right after they forget I am their children teacher I can do whatever I want.” “Well if you are going to see the kids I think you kinda have to leave.” Shit. I said my goodbyes and ran to the school with my fringe pulled back to make somewhat of an appearance and rushed to the school. “And you must—“ I interrupted her and tried to catch a breath. “P...Phil Lester 31 years old teaching high school theater class.” She looked at me like she was annoyed that I just interrupted her. “Mmm you are on the list just take this.” I took paper that had all the kids name and rushed to the theater room that was pretty small because of the low budget put into the arts, but I wasn’t complaining because I mean I wanted to teach these kids and I want to inspire them. God I sound like Will shuester from Glee.

 

Final bell rang.   
“Good work everyone have a fantastic day and don’t forget to look at those scenes. Please?” The kids later left and I took a deep breath and got prepared for the parents. Then I heard a knock on the door. “Uhhh come in.” Later I saw a tall women come in with a box in her hand and she was wearing a pink flower skirt and a black tank top. She looked like she came out of a hippie movie but I didn’t judge cause she seemed like a nice person. “You must be Mr. Lester! My name is Katy and I am the art teacher as you can tell by my Outfit! Wow this place looks beautiful. Probably should’ve put more flowers. ha but who am I kidding! This looks fantastic from what you did already... oh dear I’m sorry you should probably say something.”

I looked at her with a reassuring smile. “Uhh no it’s fine you seem like a very...energetic person.” “Aww thank you so much! Usually when people want to engage with me I am usually the one always “chat chat chat”... oh god I am doing it again.” “No no it’s fine I am glad you took your time to great your self. As soon as I came here I didn’t get even a “hello”. “Ya those teachers have no life inside them. Anyways here you go. Curtesy of me!”

She Gave me a small purple box with a black bow and a letter saying “to Mr. Lester... Good luck!” “Oh know you shouldn’t have.” I opened it up and it was a necklace that had multiple different flowers that I had never seen before. “Their called Haiku flowers. Super rare but you know I found them. There was this myth where you can talk to different people from different universes with these.” I laughed “heh probably not I mean different alternate universes? Wait they are called Haiku like the poems?” “I know beautiful name isn’t it? Also they say you find your true love with these maybe you will find you man!”

“Wait how did you know I was... gay?!” “I mean it is obvious isn’t it? The clear nail polish, tucked in shirt! I mean you are screaming “I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!” I looked at her while laughing nervously. “Don’t worry phil I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. Well gotta go I will see you some time tiger.” She punched my shoulder and walked out of the room. My face was hilarious I mean looking back on it wow I wasn’t really freaked out.

I later went back home and put the bracelet and my keys on the kitchen table and went on the couch. “Hey how was you first day of work?” “Good I guess I mean the kids were being normal highschoolers but they were sweet but a few of them were shy and—“ “woah I don’t need their backstory.” “ANYWAYS is normal.” I later saw Stacy grab the necklace. “Ohhh What is this?” “This necklace this art teacher gave to me as a welcome present I might just put it on my wall.” “What are they called?” “Uhh Haiku Flowers.” “Ohhh I heard of those before! There supposed to let you communicate with other beings but I think that’s all crap. You shouldn’t but it on your wall it would look nice on you!” “I guess I should wear it to be nice.” “Anyways maybe that thing where you could find your true love is real! And you can actually find someone. Because the last boyfriend you had oh my go-“ “SO how was your date?”


	3. Expensive mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s is back to dans point of view and he is now leaving the building and finds some strange interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple chapter. Next chapter is my favorite chapter so far. These first 3 chapters are pretty much introductions

**_ Expensive mistakes _ **

_ If I can get my shit together _

_  
I'm gonna run away and never see any of you again _

_  
Never see any of you again _

 

* * *

“All you have to do is to break in at night time!” “What! Peej I can’t do that. I kinda like this job anyways.” I said kind of lying. “Really? You love being denied about your ideas? You absultley love being rejected at this job?.. You love being shut out? You love...” “Ok ok I get your point. But why now?” “Ugh can you hear your self! Do you even remember college Howell? The person who would do ANYTHING to fell like he is important?

What happened to the dan Howell that made me go to a skinny dipping party?” I chuckled remembering the thought of college it was heaven and hell at the same time. “But Peej... ok ok, but you need to help me out. I can’t lose this job. I am already on the line because of making those plans.” We started chatting to each other about life and what crazy invention Peej did today. Pj loves inventing stuff. Partly because he is a bartender. I mean it’s the 90’s and this was the one thing that most people were interested in.

“Anyways, Dan, what do you feel about this new show “Friends”?” “Ehh I don’t know I mean a sitcom about a bunch of friends? Hey maybe it will be good. I mean a lot of people are making a big deal out of it so I will give it a shot. Well I gotta go my shift is almost over.”

“Ok just remember the plan.” I said my goodbyes and put my jean jacket over my brown polo shirt and grabbed my keys. I said my goodbyes to everyone in the office and hurriedly got out of the building. I kept my head down and didn’t bother to stop and look at anyone. I knew this town from the back of my mind. Yes there were nice people but at the same time there were... others.

“Hey Howell! Still being a phyco while working with all the other phyco’s.” “Hello Harry how are you doing? The wife good? Oh wait she left you 5 years ago.” Harry was one of the protesters to NASA but he was just one of the crazy people here in Chicago.” “Shut up you British freak!” He later tried to to grab my jacket but I pushed away. “No no no” I said shaking my finger. “Remember what happed last time? You went to jail? My hand still hurts from last time. So you better stop right there.” He later put me down and pushed me away. “Get away from me you homo freak.”

That was another thing. I came out bi a few years ago. My family and friends accepted me. But some people, like Harry here, didn’t really get the idea of liking both genders, or even liking the same genders in totally. I started to walk away from Harry and went up to my apartment. “I’m home... hello” I looked around the mess... the somewhat clean apartment? I say that questionable because I mean to guys living together it is going to be messy.

But PJ didn’t clean and I sure didn’t even acknowledge the fact of it being messy. “Hello I know someone is here.” I grabbed the pan that was lying on the floor and somewhat armed my self. “Daniel?” I looked to my left. “Mom?” I dropped the pan and ran up to hug up to here. “Why... why are you here. I thought you were up in London?” “Can’t a mother go up to see her loving son.” I looked at her questionable and then realized why she was there. “You still holding up from grandma, mom “ “I am fine I just needed to visit. I am staying with Adrian anyways so you don’t have to worry about me.” “I know it’s hard mom but it will get better.”

“Hun, I’m not worried about me I am worried about you and your mental help. I know you were very close to her. I mean I read your... beautiful poems about her and how close with you were with her.” “Mom I promise I am fine I just have to concentrate with my job and other stuff.” I later made some tea and we sat and talked about life and we remembered grandma. “So anyone special? Any lovers?” I chocked on my tea and looked at her with my “really” look on my face. “No, mom. No one interesting.” “Well good.” “What do you mean?” “Well before you grandma passed away she gave me this bracelet. They are made of these flowers named Haiku Flowers. They are known for finding your “significant other.” And I was thinking maybe this is a real thing like from theory’s” I looked in her with disbelief. “Mom, I love your concern about my... theories, but they are just ideas..” “honey your grandmother wanted you. Not me, not your father, not even Adrian. She wanted you to have it.” She looked at me with the eyes of “wanting” I mean she is my mother and I can’t say no to my mom. “Ok for grandma I will wear it.

Anyways they are pretty flowers.” “Thank you, Dan. Wait what are you wearing you need to fix your fashion sen-“ “OK well Um there is this wonderful restaurant you can go with dad I will see you later bye!” She walked out the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. Grandma was always like me. She had these crazy theories like me so you know it is worth a shot.

 


	4. Strawberries and Cigerates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil actually meet in a strange interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes

**Strawberries and cigerrates**

_Remember when we first met?_

_  
You said "light my cigarette"_

_  
So I lied to my mom and dad_

_  
I jumped the fence and I ran_

Phil’s point of view

“Hello? Lester office who may this be?”I picked up the school phone expecting it to be a parent of student calling me. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!” The second I heard that voice I knew it was Stacy. Oh crap I toatly forgot to tell her that I was staying up late at school. “I am so sorry stac, I had to stay after hours. I have a bunch of scripts to grade.” “Well you could have called. It’s fine me and Lilly made dinner. We were worried sick for you. God!”

I wiped my face looking like I was trying to wipe away the dark bags under my eyes. “I am so sorry it’s fine I will probably go stop by and pick up something.” After a few minutes of talking to Stacy and Lilly I hanged up the phone and continued to grade these scripts. Jesus I knew these kids Weren’t great, but really a story about giant pants? Eh whatever it’s creative in someway.

I got out of my wooden chair and started to fixed my hair and tucked in my polo shirt and put on my orange vest I started to get ready to go and pick up food. But hey I never saw this school closed. London schools are pretty weird when the lights are on so I wondered what it was like off. I mean hey I am a grownup but I still gotta act like a child.

While walking out of the room I saw a glitter catch my eye. I was pretty intrigued when I looked back it was the Haiku necklace. I shook my head because I was so tired at this point I thought I was just imaging this. But the further I walked away the bigger the the light got. I later grabbed the necklace and put it in my pocket

 

Crash.

I later woke up in a white room with flowers decorated and a white board on the floor. I tried saying “hello” but there was no sound. The louder I screamed the less visible the noise was.

Suddenly, A body feel on me. I could see the panic on the person face trying to scream but no voice coming out of their mouth. The man quickly got off of my chest and tried fixing his dark curly hair. I quickly grabbed the board and pen and tried communicate with the man to try and make sense of This weird room and how the heck we got here. I later wrote on the board

“my name is phil and where the hell are we!” I pointed at the board so I can get the panicked mans attention. The second he looked at the board the writing went away. We looked at each other in shock. But when I looked at his face I saw tear drops forming on his eyes. I went up to comfort the strange man. I didn’t know who he was, where he was from, or where the hell we were, but I knew one damn thing. He was sad, scared, and he needed someone.

I went up and hugged the man and patted his back to try and show that I am not here to hurt him and that everything will be ok. After his sobbing stopped, I went back I went slow. I knew I shouldn’t rush him. We looked at each other for a second to try and figure out what happened and I waited patiently so he cane yak his time to introduce himself. After a minute of intense eye looking he later picked up the whiteboard

Few minutes in the past and dans P.O.V

I looked at him. The man who just went up to comfort me. He was... something. He was beautiful... beautiful is the right word I should say. God I am such a cry baby I shouldn’t have cried in front of the handsome man. He let go of his grip, but I didn’t want him to. Yes, he is a stranger... but damn he was one hell of a beautiful stranger.

I wiped my off to try and get the tears of. We looked at each other for a few minutes. He had a reassuring smile that your mother would give you to say “everything will be ok.” I couldn’t stop looking at his bright blue eyes. The eyes that you could swim in forever and never get lost. I later looked down at the white board to try and make sense of this. One minute I was in the office now I am here? I wrote “my name is dan, and I really don’t know how we are here.” The second the man... phil saw it the writing went away. We bother scootched away like we just saw a monster. Phil later got up and reached his hand out to help.

I grabbed his hands, and he held mine for a bit , seeming like he needed comfort. I later grabbed the white board because you never know when you need a mysterious whiteboard with you. We started walking around the room but the only thing that inhabited it was a kettle and some tea cups. He later looked at my hand and saw my braclet and grabbed my hand firmly.

I had a face of disturbance. He later let the firm grasp let loose and got it a necklace he had in his pocket. It was the exact same flowers and they were glowing. I grabbed his necklace and I grabbed mine and examined them. The second I put them together the room became to slowly fall apart. He grabbed my hand and we started running to a random door that just popped or of nowhere. Perfect timming room. But we could run for that room because we were only on one two step. Boom. We were slowly falling we were both slowly mimicking yelling but still no voice. I grabbed his hand as we were slowly floating.

Honestly, I felt like Alice from Alice in wonderland. I could see tears falling up from Phil’s face we both looked scared, hell! We were terrified. But we pulled ourself a closer together to try and comfort each other. Our bodies were somewhat communicating saying “it will be ok.” Our flowers started to glow so bright that we couldn’t see each other.

Clash.

 

 

 


End file.
